This invention relates to a tilt mechanism for an inboard outboard engine and more particularly to an improved control for the tilt mechanism.
It is well known to employ an outboard drive unit that is mounted on the transom of an associated water craft and which is supported for tilt and trim movement relative to the transom. These outboard drives normally, particularly in larger sizes, employ a power device that is operative to effect the tilt and trim movement. Normally the power device is operated from a remotely positioned operator control switch so that the operator may adjust the tilt and trim at a position remotely from the outboard drive. Although this has a number of advantages, there are times when it is desirable for the operator to effect the tilt and trim movement either directly at the outboard drive. This is particularly useful when the water craft may be out of the water and the operator wishes to achieve the trim movement for either servicing or other purposes. With the remotely positioned switches, the operator must enter the water craft and operate the remotely positioned switch, which is obviously inconvenient.
It is, therefor, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved control unit for a marine outboard drive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tilt and trim control unit for a marine outboard drive wherein an operating switch is disposed on the outboard portion of the drive.
If a switch is mounted externally of the water craft directly on the outboard drive, there are certain problems that result. For example, the switch must be operated in such a way that it cannot be accidentally engaged or operated. Although toggle type switches may be utilized in conjunction with the inboard control, these switches may not be satisfactory for an outboard mounting because of the likelihood of inadvertent actuation. Further more, the switch should be of the type that is water proof and cannot be easily damaged by water in view of its mounting location.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved switch mechanism for operating the tilt and trim of an outboard drive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved switch and mounting mechanism for a marine outboard drive in which the switch can be quickly and conveniently mounted and demounted for servicing and or replacement.